


how do you say "kiss me"?

by daenerystargaryen (orphan_account)



Category: Glee
Genre: College verse, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-17
Updated: 2012-12-17
Packaged: 2017-11-21 09:34:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/596209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/daenerystargaryen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Sam ends up giving Blaine Na'vi lessons in their dorm, Blaine ends up using them as an excuse to flirt. 100% shameless, somewhat dorky fluff (and a blatant nod to the musical "In The Heights").</p>
            </blockquote>





	how do you say "kiss me"?

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I have a Na'vi dictionary. Yes, this is my first time writing Blam. Be kind to me on both accounts, please.

They’re sitting in their dorm room, in a way that’s pretty much become their usual; Blaine is lying on his bed, while Sam sits on the floor beside him, leaning back against the mattress with a binder in his lap. As of late, sitting like this has become a little problematic, because this position has suddenly forced Blaine to fight the urge to reach over and brush the hair out of his friend’s face (it’s not just because Sam _really_ needs a haircut, either). No, because Blaine has _also_ been shoving his hands in his pockets to avoid grabbing Sam’s hand at every opportunity and folding his arms across his chest to stop himself from slinging one of them around Sam’s shoulders on the subway.

The fact is, Blaine’s falling for his best friend and it’s kind of a serious problem.

It’s a serious problem for a lot of reasons - because, _hello_ , surefire way to ruin a friendship, been there, done that - but at the moment, it’s really just making it very hard for Blaine to concentrate on Sam’s Na’vi lesson. Okay, it sounds even dorkier when you put it like that, but… Yeah, that’s pretty much what it is. It started out as a joke, because Blaine started (albeit drunkenly) musing one night about how it would be cool to have one of those secret languages that he had with his best friend as a kid - you know, now that they were roommates; Sam had, of course, piped up and said, “Well, not many people can speak Na’vi.” So, Sam started teaching him a couple key phrases, and before they knew it, they were sitting in their dorm room on an almost nightly basis, Sam teaching Blaine an entire new language.

It was a good idea the time, okay? They just got a little carried away and now it just seems stupid to stop.

_“Hangham,”_ Sam fires.

“Laugh.”

_“Trr’ong?”_

“Um, sunrise? I think?”

“Dawn, yeah.” Sam shoots him a smile, one that makes Blaine feel more proud than he ever has when an actual _teacher_ told him he’d gotten something right. Undeterred, Sam fires, _“Kxa?”_

Without hesitation, Blaine answers, “Mouth.” That one, he knows for sure (and he ends up biting down on his lower lip as he thinks about it). There’s a pause, and Blaine blurts. “Hey, Sam?”

The blonde turns his head, “Yeah?”

“How do you say ‘kiss me’?”

Sam seems to think about it for a second, tilting his head and crinkling his brow before he settles on, _“Säpom,”_ a moment later.

Blaine just echoes the word, deciding that he likes the way it sounds as it rolls off his tongue. Actually, the language has really grown on him, but that’s besides the point. The point is: the moment Sam’s head turns back to his binder, Blaine pretty much loses his nerve. Seriously, _what_ is he doing?

That's when Sam suddenly fires, _“Oe new.”_

“I… don’t know that one,” he admits, his thoughtful expression shifting into a frown.

Sam turns around fully, closing his binder and suddenly facing Blaine in a way that makes him instantly nervous. “Roughly translated,” he explains, “it means ‘I want to.’”

A little smile tugs at Blaine’s lips and, just like that, he decides that he’s not going to wait for Sam to make that move. Before loses his nerve (again), he leans forward and kisses him, one of his hands brushing against the side of his face. Sam then sits up straighter, and (suddenly deciding that they're not nearly close enough) Blaine slides down to meet Sam on the floor. Of course, it only takes about half a second for him to realize that had been a stupid idea - as kneeling on the floor isn't exactly comfortable - but it doesn’t even matter, because he’s kissing Sam and Sam’s kissing him back and, hey, those Na’vi lessons were totally good for something, after all.

When they pull away, they’re both grinning, and it’s only a moment later that Sam says, _“nìmun.”_ Blaine only pauses to tug Sam onto the more comfortable surface before he translates, “again.”


End file.
